


I Wish I Were Good Instead

by zombiejes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejes/pseuds/zombiejes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got prompted with, "You don't have to be so careful with me, Sara..." First time publishing smut. Whoa, embarrassing. Kinda angsty? Scar warning? I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Were Good Instead

Felicity's fingers drag through Sara's hair as they kiss, pressed up against Felicity's desk in the Arrow Cave. Oliver and Diggle are out on a mission and Roy's out with Thea so Sara and Felicity decided to use their rare alone time for well...alone time.

Felicity runs her hands down Sara's back, slipping them under her shirt. Her nails drag slowly up and down Sara's back, over the faded scars Sara still hasn't told her about. Sara carefully pulls out Felicity's ponytail, smiling as Felicity breaks their kiss to shake out her hair.

“Babe...you really have to wear your hair down more, sometimes...” Sara mumbles into Felicity's mouth. 

Felicity doesn't respond verbally but instead takes Sara's shirt in her hands and yanks it up over her head, tossing it aside. Sara quirks an eyebrow, and takes barely a step back.

“You don't have to be so careful with me, Sara...” Felicity says, reaching for Sara's belt.

“Do you...am I..not enough, for you?” Sara says softly, placing her hands on Felicity's to stop her from undoing her belt, eyes cast down to their feet. 

Felicity knows Sara still has so much darkness in her from her time in the League, that Felicity doesn't like to push. She knows if Sara could tell her about it, she would. It's times like this Felicity wishes Sara would just say to hell with the League of Assassin's codes and get some of what eats her up inside, out. Finally. Beating on rapists, murderers, and assholes in dark alley ways at night as Black Canary only helps Sara so much, and Felicity knows it.

Felicity takes Sara's face in her hands and says, “Sara, you are more than enough for me. You are amazing and incredible and I can't believe I get to do this, to touch you like this, to be with you like this. I just want you to be able to be okay with me. I want you to know you can always be yourself with me...” Felicity trails off as she links her and Sara's hands together. 

Sara's eyes finally snap up, meeting Felicity's with a cold fire behind them...one that Felicity has only seen when Sara's in her Canary leathers. 

“I don't have to be so careful with you...” Sara whispers, almost more to herself than Felicity. 

There's a beat of silence before Sara suddenly takes their intertwined hands and pulls them hard above their heads, pinning Felicity's hands to Oliver's bullet proof glass case that usually houses his Green Arrow gear. 

“Sara...” Felicity moans, eyes slamming closed as Sara uses her knee to nudge Felicity's legs apart, wasting no time in bringing their hips crashing together. 

Sara grinds their hips together, finally letting go of Felicity's hands so she can unbutton Felicity's shirt. She gets two buttons down before she just rips the rest of the way, sending buttons clattering to the floor. 

“Oh my god...Sara, just, Sara just touch me, please.” The plead comes tumbling out of Felicity's mouth as Sara's mouth attaches to her collar bone, biting down to make Felicity gasp. 

Sara wastes no time giving Felicity what she begged for. She quickly unbuttons Felicity's pants and shoves her hand down, roughly cups Felicity over her underwear. Sara lets out a small growl as she can feel Felicity's hands shoot into her hair, nails digging into Sara's scalp as Felicity drags her lips up to her mouth.

Sara bites Felicity's lip as she lets her hand slip past Felicity's underwear, getting Felicity to swear for the first time tonight. “Fuck, Sara. H-Harder, it's okay just-” Sara cuts her off, kissing her hard. Her tongue plunging into Felicity's mouth as her fingers pump in and out of Felicity's wetness. 

Still pressed up to Oliver's gear case, Felicity grinds her hips in time to Sara's fingers as her hands find Sara's back again. Her nails dig into Sara, scars almost forgotten as they pant against the glass.

Sara can feel Felicity getting close. She takes her other hand and grabs Felicity's ass, helping her get more leverage. She licks a path from Felicity's collarbone to her neck and bites down, hard, on her pulse point. 

Felicity comes with Sara's name on her lips, thankful the night club above them is having a busy night. 

Sara slowly reclaims her hands and uses them to support Felicity as she leans against Sara until her legs feel stable again. 

When she feels like she can stand on her own, Felicity takes a small step back so can look into Sara's eyes.

“Are you okay?” Sara asks, eying the bruises forming on Felicity's neck. 

“Are you? Your back, I mean, I didn't mean to...” Felicity trails off, grabbing Sara's shoulder softly to turn her around. Before Sara gives an answer, Felicity starts kissing every wound on her back, old and new.

“I am now.” Sara says, closing her eyes as she feels Felicity kiss away some of the darkness that's dwelt inside her for so long.


End file.
